Shattered
by WilderCapall
Summary: This couldn't be happening. Aizen had trusted him to protect Las Noches. He had to destroy enemies of Las Noches. He had to come back alive…but he was starting to realize he wouldn't. One-shot, minor UlquixGrimm.


I wrote _Broken_ about Grimmjow's feelings after Ulquiorra's death…I decided I needed to write one from Ulquiorra's perspective.

This is going to be my subject matter for a while…I can't think about much else…

**Summary:** This couldn't be happening. Aizen had trusted him to protect Las Noches. He had to destroy enemies of Las Noches. He had to come back alive...but he was starting to realize he wouldn't. One-shot, minor UlquixGrimm if you squint and turn your head to the left.

**Shattered**

Ulquiorra's stoic mask did not waver as the strange Hollow that Kurosaki had become rose and approached, but his mind raced.

_How many times must I kill you before you stay dead, human?_

But its _cero_ rattled him. Strong enough to blow away even _oscura_…no human should ever be able to do that. Even most Hollows would never approach an Espada's Black Cero.

The pain of losing his left arm was nothing—nothing at all—compared to the shock of the fact that Kurosaki—or the Hollow he now was—had managed to do it. Murcièlago's second form should be beyond any creature but the higher Espada; it's _first_ form should be.

The arm regenerated in a moment, new, perfect. Ulquiorra remained cool and confident. It had been a fluke, that was all. His regeneration made him all but invincible. This human-Hollow was no match. No match for the _Lanza del Relàmpago_, the deadly spear of reiatsu that was his greatest weapon.

The first miss was unexpected, but of no consequence. He had unlimited weapons in his arsenal; this one was difficult to control, but he knew that now, and would not bother throwing it again.

But when the bolt stopped, halted by the creature's hand, Ulquiorra tasted the first hint of fear.

_Impossible. Barehanded…?_

Then the blinding fast, devastating blow; the blow that slashed deep through his iron skin, deeper than even his regenerative abilities could repair. The pain was incredible, the most terrible thing he'd ever felt. He knew in that moment that he would not stand again, as he fell heavily, crumpled on the ground with his wings crushed beneath him.

"Damn it…I can't believe…I was beaten by some human turned Hollow…" he managed to say through the haze of pain. "How…ridiculous…" He breathed heavily, torn body desperate to get enough oxygen from one undamaged lung.

His expression barely changed as a clawed foot slammed down on the side of his head. The pain, inconsequential in any case, was obliterated by the agony of the raw wound in his chest. He saw the Hollow-creature beginning to charge the attack he knew would be the end.

"I see…no mercy, eh? How very Hollow-like," Ulquiorra breathed. "I don't care. I have no reason to live now that you've beaten me." It was a lie. _I'm sorry, Grimmjow. I…won't be coming back_, he thought, as his eyes began to fade.

The Hollow stood over him, black eyes cold behind this mask.

"Do it," Ulquiorra said, putting his final ounce of strength behind the command. He slowed his breathing; he didn't want to die gasping in the dirt. His eyes hardened in the expression of cold defiance worn by those who choose to face death without turning away.

For a split-second, an image of what he was leaving behind flashed behind those eyes—the image of a lonely, broken man for whom Ulquiorra was all that was left.

Then an explosion of pitch-black light.

And shattered reality gave way to oblivion.

**END**

And now I'm going to go cry again. I'm glad I write these, though; they let out some of the pain…

And I've started covering my walls in manga pages of him now…and I've downloaded the theme songs they made for him in Japan and am listening to them non-stop…trying to feel close to him again, however I can…I need to get my cosplay of him tailored, too…and buy that t-shirt I made online…

I love him too much. That's not changing…and it's killing me.


End file.
